MEGANE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William pierde sus gafas y sólo Grell puede salvarlo "nuevamente".


**Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el formato, esto lo escribí en word con los guiones correctos para los diálogos, sin embargo, al pasarlo a wattpad, todos se modificaron al guión corto.**

* * *

Las gafas de la vida, es lo mas importante que tiene un segador, a parte de su guadaña, esto es lo que los convierte en un shinigami de élite, en un dios.

William se jacta de ser inmune a cualquier sentimiento, él es un hombre desprendido, libre de las canales ataduras emocionales humanas, sin embargo, existen dos sentimientos "humanos" fuertemente arraigados a su alma, ira y "miedo" .

La frustración de tener que trabajar con idiotas incompetentes le llena de ira, lo cual le convierte en un ser vulnerable a su entorno, el enojo nos impide pensar fríamente, lo cual conlleva a desenlaces desafortunados, un paso en falso y podemos perder la vida misma.

…

EL supervisor del despacho encuentra dando un recorrido a las instalaciones de la academia a los nuevos alumnos, esto es aún peor que recibir en las oficinas a los próximos en graduarse, los novatos al menos tienen una idea de lo que implica el trabajo como segador, pero las almas nuevas recién llegadas siempre son muy quejumbrosas. William odia esta parte de su trabajo, la situación lo tiene molesto, en especial por que esta labor le corresponde cierto pelirrojo ausente, seguramente se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo con ese maldito demonio.

Los alumnos nuevos se han dispersado en el patio de la academia, William les ha dado un pequeño receso, lo cual le es tiempo para meditar y hundirse en su miseria. Y como ya dijimos anteriormente, "el que se enoja pierde" .

Spears divaga en sus melancólicos pensamientos y no se percata de lo que está a punto de suceder. Un alumno corre descarriado cual alma que persigue el demonio y poco le importa lo que se atraviese en su camino.

Ambos cuerpos chocan con violencia, la Muerte estoica cae de rodillas y el mocoso cae e bruces. Unas gafas salen volando, ahora está ciego.

—¡Maldición!— Grita con pánico el causante de tal estropicio.

—Mis gafas...— murmura William mientras les busca a tientas.

—Está muerto—murmuran los espectadores ante tal escena, el chico entra en pánico y emprende la huida.

—Lo lamento mucho señor— lloriquear el novato y sale corriendo, nuevamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

De pronto un "cruank" se escucha, es el crujir del plástico y los cristales rotos —Mis gafas—repite el moro, de repente siente una sensación de incómodo calor recorrer su cuerpo, una gota de sudor frío rueda por su sien y siente temblar sus manos.

Está ciego en medio del patio del colegio y rodeado por un montón de idiotas que ahora comienzan a murmurar cosas, el bullicio no se hace esperar. Todos están intrigados ante la reacción del supervisor. Todos los shinigami dependen de sus anteojos, sin embargo tal parece que William es el más ciego de todos los segadores.

—Gerente ¿se encuentra bien?— un chico se acerca a William y le toma por el hombro en busca de una reacción.

—¡Mis gafas!— repite con desespero —No me toque— William golpea la mano del atrevido y trata de alejarse, sólo consigue caer sobre su trasero. Nuevamente, todos le miran desconcertados. William siempre parece ser alguien muy centrado y ejemplar, pero en estos momentos, es todo menos eso.

…

Llegar a la dirección sería una odisea, estaba en manos de ineptos, completamente indefenso, se sentía avergonzado, humillado, fue presa de todas esas emociones humanas que tanto detestaba.

—¡Will!—en otras circunstancias aquella voz chillona le reventaría los tímpanos, pero en esta ocasión, fue música para sus oídos —Iba de paso Will, acabo de llegar, lo vi todo, no te preocupes ese mocoso me las va a pagar...

—¡Cállate Sutcliff! Y ayudame— demandó William.

—Claro cariño— Grell dijo entusiasta y de inmediato se agachó para ayudar a su superior a ponerse de pie. El brazo de William rodeó los hombros del pelirrojo, una vez en pie, se soltó de inmediato y sacudió su traje, Grell se hizo a un lado abriéndole el paso y brindándole espacio, sin embargo, William al sentir la lejanía, se aferró al brazo de Gell con fuerza, impidiéndole alejarse más, ante tal acción, Grell sonrió con ternura.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la enfermería de la académica pues quedaba mas cerca que la dirección y actualmente se encontraba vacía, no habría mirones.

Durante el trayecto, Grell entrelazó las manos de ambos con el pretexto de servir como guía, William suspiró pero no se opuso, haría lo que fuese con tal de terminar pronto con esta ridícula situación.

…

—Lamento la demora vine lo mas pronto que pude— se disculpa Grell mientras coloca suavemente el nuevo par de gafas e sobre el apuesto rostro de su jefe.

—Está bien— dice cortante el moro.

—Tardé un poco porque no encontraba tus gafas de repuesto en tu oficina— se excusa el carmín —tuve que ir por las que tengo en mi casa.

—¿Por qué tienes una gafas mías en tu casa?— cuestiona William a lo cual Grell simplemente se encoje de hombros.

—Una mujer debe estar siempre preparada— es su respuesta como si fuese lo mas obvio, seguido por su característico "¡Death!"

Tal vez Grell no era un bueno para nada después de todo.

* * *

**SÉ QUE WILL ES PERFECTO Y CUENTA CON UNOS MUY BUENOS REFLEJOS, ESTO LO DEMISTRÓ AL ATRAPAR LA GUADAÑA DE GRELL CON SOLO DOS DEDOS, CUANDO SEBAS SE LA ARROJÓ POR LA ESPALDA DESPUES DE QUE SALVÓ A GRELL, PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA ADEMÁS DE QUE QUISE MANEJAR ESO DE QUE WILL SOLO LE PERMITE A GRELL EL ESTAR CERCA DE ÉL Y ESPECIQLMENTE, WILLIAM SOLO LE CONFIARÍA SUS IMPORTANTES GAFAS A GRELL**.


End file.
